vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Ketchum
Gotta Catch 'em All! Ash Ketchum is the main protagonist in the Pokémon anime series and an evolved wrestler in VGCW. In ''Pokémon (the anime) Ash Ketchum is a Pokémon trainer from Pallet Town who, with his trusty Pikachu by his side, dreams of becoming a Pokémon Master. He made an eternal rival in Gary Oak, grandson of Professor Oak, also of Pallet Town. Despite entering numerous championships, Ash has never actually won anything. This may be due to Ash constantly releasing every good Pokémon he owns for unfathomable reasons, or the fact that despite turning 10 years old over fourteen years ago, Ash has not aged a single day. In VGCW 'Seasons 1-2: The Power That's Inside' Ash's career started out poorly, losing a pair of matches due to being used to delegating combat to his Pokémon. He was quickly placed into an I Quit match with Ness due to his poor performance, but managed to pull through and survive the I Quit match, and continued to fight in the VGCW. After his I Quit match, Ash realized that he needed to step up his game if he wanted to survive in the VGCW. His training wouldn't take too long to pay off, and while it wasn't an immediate turnaround, the improvement in his performance was clear to anyone who watched. The first notable instance of this improvement was when he nearly won the inaugural championship scramble for the Casual Championship, becoming interim champion twice before Waluigi eventually won the match and became the champion. The brief taste of glory wouldn't leave Ash's mouth, though, and he yearned for more. When his eternal rival Gary Oak made his debut, Ash began to truly put his training to use and started to fight harder and better than anyone thought possible, winning the match in spite of the tremendous beating he took. Then, during the January 16th Royal Rumble, Ash showed the world exactly how much he had improved. Ash was entrant #30, which would normally ensure he would be eliminated before he saw the final 3. However, he defied all odds and fought his way all the way up to the final two, even eliminating several tough foes such as Mr. L, who many suspected to have been inserted late in the Rumble by Baz McMahon. Despite one of the best showings in VGCW history, Ash was eliminated last by Dan Hibiki. Ash's incredible turnaround from being one of the weakest fighters in the league to coming so close to both the Casual and Hardcore titles had won him a considerable number of fans, who hoped that one day, Ash would become the very best. 'Season 3: The Very Best, Like No-One Ever Was' The VGCW universe didn't have to wait too long for Ash to rise to the heights he currently enjoys. Though he lost in a match to Dan, Ash regrouped and, on 2013-02-18, earned a shot at the Casual Championship by winning a 6-man Battle Royal by pinning four of the five other competitors involved. With the Casual title in sight and Dan nowhere to be found, Ash came out for his Casual title match with his cap backwards and vocals in his theme. Despite botching an aerial attack onto Table-San and damaging Lakitu's camera equipment, he did the unthinkable and swiftly pinned Lt. Surge Guile for the title, ending the show on a high note. Following his victory, Ash gained enough experience to evolve. The evolution was not shown after that match, but on the day of his title defense (2013-03-07), Ash was shown to have evolved into Red, his manga and game counterpart. Gallery Ashwashere2jpgge.jpg Bb4279a2d4aa63f5448ddb6bf9598ff1 zpsea2b331b.gif tumblr_ll8zqmASBH1qcvvvlo1_500.gif incoming segata.png|Calling for disaster jzIGHnnAx8ZFs.jpg|Lt. Guile lost, Thunder Badge acquired! tumblr_mijupny1Fg1r3dc8eo1_400.jpg|A truth that led to Ash's first belt win ash kissed.gif|A fangirl of Ash after he won the Casual title Non-Royal Rumble Record